cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlithium
|formationdate = October 1, 2009 |alliance = Mostly Harmless Alliance |allianceflag = MHA_Small_Flag.gif‎ |team = Aqua |teamseniority = October 3, 2009 |languages = , |government = Transitional |ruler = Carlithium |ruler = Carlithium |religion = Mixed |currency = Peso |statisticsdate= September 09, 2010 |infra = 4,249.00 |tech = 1250.08 |litrate = 100 |landarea = 605.844 |nationstrength = 19,736.993 |totalpop = 50,208 |civilians = 41,208 |soldiers = 9,000 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Republic of Limonar (Spanish: República del Limonar) is a nation founded and ruled by Carlithium. When created, it was a Democracy with Christianity as national religion. Actually, following the citizens' will, it's a Capitalist government with Buddhism as national religion. The natural resources of the Republic are Fish and Rubber, thanks to the nation's geographical position. Founder of the Republic of Limonar Carlithium founded the Republic of Limonar on October 1, 2009 at 10:25:43 PM EST. After 2 days of doubt, finally he decided to join the Mostly Harmless Alliance on October 3, 2009 at 2:03:44 AM EST. From its creation as sovereign nation, Carlithium has been his leader. With his wisdom, influence and visionary thoughts he has made his best for the nation's progress. Nation Information Republic of Limonar is a growing, mostly developed, and old nation at 343 days old with citizens primarily of Mestizo ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Republic of Limonar work diligently to produce Fish and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Republic of Limonar will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Republic of Limonar has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Republic of Limonar allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Republic of Limonar believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Republic of Limonar will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Conflicts National Holidays The following are the holidays celebrated in the Republic. In brackets, the holiday name in Spanish: *'New Year's Day ''(Día de Año Nuevo):' January 1 *'Fallen's Day'' (Día de los Caídos):' February 4 *'Orange Revolution Day (Día de la Revolución Naranja):' March 1 *'National Flag Day ''(Día Nacional de la Bandera):' April 4 *'Geek Pride Day (Día del Orgullo Geek):' May 25 *'Republic Day (Día de la República):' October 1 *'Republic of Limonar Army (RLA) Day (Día del Ejército de la República del Limonar (ERL)):''' December 15 Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Aqua team Category:Individuals Category:English-speaking nations Category:Spanish-speaking nations